(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a centrifugal force-based microfluidic device capable of performing an immunological test, a genetic test, a biochemical test, environmental pollutant analysis, and the like, and an analysis method using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A microfluidic device includes a plurality of chambers each storing a small amount of fluid, valves controlling fluid flow between the chambers, and various functional units each performing a designated function upon receiving a fluid.
A lab-on-a-chip is a chip including a microfluidic device, and several steps of reactions and manipulations may be performed thereon. In particular, a lab-on-a-chip using centrifugal force as a driving pressure for separating a sample and transferring a fluid is called a lab-on-a-disc.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.